


I am a thousand broken pieces and nothing more

by ReadInTheNight



Series: My life is painful now that I know you [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porst-Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has been cutting himself, deep bloody lines in his arm. Out of nowhere Percy stood before his frontdoor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a thousand broken pieces and nothing more

**Author's Note:**

> I had already written a part of this fic, however, I lost my paper. I like to write on paper in class and at home I type the text on my computer. Thanks to Bowie, who asked me to write an update for this serie, I looked for the paper and found it. So here it is ^^  
> English is not my native language.
> 
> WARNING: post self-harm!!! Nico is still bleeding from cutting himself.

Nico stared at Percy.

What was he doing here? Why was he here? How did he find him?

These and even more questions were swarming in his head. But the most important thought was “Go away, leave me alone. I was doing perfect without having to see you.”

He must have said it out loud, because Percy’s eyes became big, pain written in them.

“Nico…” Percy lowered his eyes and saw blood on the ground. “What happened? Let me help you”

“I don’t need your help.”

But it was too late.

Percy stepped through the door into the living room and kitchen.

He gazed around and his face went pale when he saw all the blood on the kitchen floor.

He looked back at Nico but he only noticed now that Nico was still bleeding.

“Nico, you…”

“What are you doing here?” Nico tried to sound irritated, which he really was, but failed miserably. He needed to sit down. He was seeing black spots before his eyes.

“Nico, just let me help you. I don’t know why, but you’ve cut yourself, deep. I might not be a doctor, but even I can see that you’ve lost a lot of blood.”

Percy set a step towards Nico, however Nico tried to take a step back, but Percy stoped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

He looked into Percy’s eyes. Percy’s beautiful sea colored eyes.

The black spots grew bigger and bigger until all he could see was black.

“Nico!”

Percy yelling his name in panic was the last thing he heard before his head hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ^^  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. I really like reading what you thought of it.


End file.
